User blog:Wattz2000/The Wattz Review Edition XV:Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire (Part 5)
Well, people, time for the fifth part of the Lost Grimoire. Yeah, much later than I wanted. Oh well. Here it goes! Chapter 4: The Professor's Darkest Hour With the two staring each other down, Professor Layton and the masked figure walk in a circle, holding their blades against each other. The shadow-like man puts his blade upward and begins to come at Layton. Layton quickly dodges and achiveves a verticle slice at the man. The, holding his sword in both hands, blocks the attack and focuses his strength in attacking the professor. He begins hacking maddeningly and Layton barely dodges each attack, some of which caused him to do some "flexible" thinking. Layton rushes with his sword, but the man blocks yet another strike. The two battle it out and their swords repeatedly clash. Layton grabs a thin metal pipe and walks over to the edge of the tower. The man walks triumphantly as he knows that he cannot lose this fight. With a firm grip of his sword, the masked man goes in to stab the professor. Layton quickly thinks and blocks the attack, then stabs the man with the sharp metal pipe. The man begins to walk backward and starts laughing at Layton. He takes out the pipe from his chest and tosses it down on the ground, far down below. Maniacally laughing, he grabs a strange book from his trenchcoat and holds it up, revealing a small hole in the book. Layton gasps in fright, that he indeed is in possession of the Lost Grimoire. The man opens the book and begins talking about its past. He states that the book can never be destroyed. He then goes on to say "Only those who witnessed its rebirth can see it die. In addition, those who have touched this sacred tome may use its secrets." Those are the words of the Lost Grimoire. Professor Layton firmly grabs his blade and attacks the man, much to the shadow's dismay, Layton cuts through the book and the two pieces of it fall to the ground. The masked man then snickers and attacks Layton with full force. In doing so, he cuts through Layton's sword. Layton escapes his attack, but still got slightly cut from it. Layton, holding what is left of the sword he was given, begins thinking. The masked man stands, idol, waiting for the professor's next move. Layton goes on to say that he is indeed who he thought this masked figure really was. He begins listing off people who it could have been, but not even Descole survived that day. He then states that this entire affair hasn't been to take over London or even anything for that matter. This entire "game" as he put it, is all an elaborate way to attack me, he then asks the masked figure if this is true. The only response the man gives is, that he uncrosses his arms and nods a little up. Professor Layton then walks toward the center of the tower and grabs a short metal pole. And, suddenly, the person to whom this man really is comes to his mind. He glares at him, and then says that he knows indefinitely who this shadowed man is. "It's taken a lot of effort and time, but I believe it has come quite clear as to who you really are. Now is the time for you show us all...Theodore!" Pointing at the villain, Layton comes to a quick realization as to why he's doing this as well. The culprit laughs at Layton's deduction, saying it was as brilliant as ever. Nonetheless, he raises his sword and tells Layton he must finish his work here. Layton tells him that the book is gone forever and he should listen and stop all that he's been doing. Theodore disagrees and thrusts his blade. Layton yells for him to stop, but, unfortunately, Layton's request is refused and Theodore stabs through Layton's side. Layton begins coughing and falls over the edge of the Tower Bridge and falls toward the River Thames. On the way down, Theodore and those at the bottom of the bridge begin hearing the sound of some sort of motor. A flying machine of sorts flies out of the darkness and catches the professor. Theodore grabs the torn book and shouts "revelargy". The book emits some strange aura and is pieced together. Luke and Flora gasp in fear and cry out to the professor. "The professor is dead! All shall come toward the darkness. Join me in a battle against tyranny and corruption and or you will never leave this shadow upon London. Those who wish to fight against me, meet me in the field where the Nightingale sings. Those who wish to fight alongside me, join me in battle against Parliament, " Theodore shouts to the small crowd of people at the Tower Bridge. Inspector Chelmey and the rest refuse this offer. Theodore laughs in disgust toward these people and walks off. He bids them farewell, until of course, when they meet again. Luke and Flora watch the floating mechanism fly off toward the west. Inspector Chelmey goes on to say that he can give them a ride to follow it. He yells at Barton to join them. He says he can take care of Theodore himself. Barton agrees and takes the two by car. Luke tells him that the machine seems very similar to Don Paolo's! Barton, not knowing what's going on, asks for a speed up by the kids. Flora tells them that she doesn't know how it all began, but there was some strange occurrences that have transpired because of this Theodore guy. Luke and Flora describe the situation to Barton and the three speed off into the night, following the flying machine.